


Thief in the Knight

by applelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crush, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Herostuck, Kinda, Kissing, Makeouts, Oneshot, Superstuck, at the end, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelord/pseuds/applelord
Summary: Karkat, a vigilante, responds to a report of a break in and crosses paths with a certain cat burglar he has met so many times before.I wrote this all in one morning as sort of a prequel for an MSPARP chat i'm in/for my gf. Link: https://msparp.com/herostuckooc





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remadra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remadra/gifts).



Thief in the Knight 

They had done this song and dance many times before. Karkat was almost always just responding to another report of a burglary at one location or another, always at night. The thief wasn't the kind of person to rob a bank in broad daylight, armed and taking hostages. She sneaked inside and bypassed security until she got what was hers. Tonight, it was another jewelry store. Those seemed to be popular for her, a perfect challenge for a sneak thief. 

But at this point, he could swear she was sometimes tripping the alarm on purpose, just to lure him over there. But that probably wasn't the case. 

Or is it?

He followed his usual routine of listening to the scanner, hearing another report of a silent alarm going off in the middle of the night, which led to him suiting up in his usual costume, most iconically of the ensemble, a leather jacket with a strange symbol on the back he found in his uncle's closet, and an iron mask that took the shape of a knight's helmet, and using his "launch" ability, a pillar of blood that he formed beneath his feet, to propel himself towards the scene of the crime. 

Nepeta, or to Karkat, "that burglar who makes a ton of fucking cat puns," was indeed robbing the jewelry store Karkat was about to arrive at. She sneaked through the vent, one of her favorite approaches to a heist like this, and broke into the back room to rob the safe the jewelry was kept in at night. If she set the alarm off intentionally or not was a secret she'd never tell. She was busy cracking the safe, using a stethoscope to listen to the clicks of the safe and assist in this act. 

Karkat used a very handy trick to get inside to stop her he learned about several weeks ago, filling the lock with blood, then manipulating it to take solid shape and take the form of the lock, an instant key to most any conventional lock. After he did so, he stepped into the pitch-dark store, only barely illuminated by the orange of the street lights outside. "Hey! Who the fuck is in here this time! Come out with your hands up and shit!" He called out into the establishment. Nepeta easily recognized the voice to that of her frequent foe. Right as Karkat entered, the safe clicked open, exposing the valuable jewlery inside. But before she could bag it up and make her escape, she turned to look towards the door, spotting the young man in the knight mask. "Oh no, Mist-purr Knight Mask. How unexpected." She responded. "Ah great, you again? Aren't there other burglars in this city besides you?"  
"Purrobably, but none of them are as good!" 

 

With that, they began to engage each other, Nepeta delivering flurries of attacks with her Wolverine-esque claw gloves, and Karkat defending against the blows with blocks and parries with a sickle he quickly formed. As he blocked and blocked, she took the oppurtunity to kick him in the chest, knocking him into a wall and briefly stunning him, giving her an oppurtunity to quickly go back and stuff her duffle bag with jewelry. Nepeta worked quickly, taking handfuls of expensive rings and pendants and stuffing them inside, but Karkat recovered relatively quickly, running over back towards her and grabbing her by the back of her shirt, yanking her away from the jewelry and pinning her against a wall. "Mew," like ooh, "how romantic, Mist-purr Knight." "Don't be weird!" "Mew're being weird. You're pinning me against the wall here." "To arrest you!" "Oh yes, i'm sure that's your only reason." "Ahh! Stop talking! I'm not flirting with you!" "Mewbe you aren't..." His face was starting to blush under his mask, perhaps visible to those with keen cat eyes like hers. He attempted to form handcuffs, but she takes the oppurtunity to kick him away, causing him to slam into another wall and allowing her to shove another armful of jewelry into her bag, and quickly zip it up, and bolt for the entrance. Despite her small stature, easily below five feet, she was very quick. Quicker than Karkat, at least on foot. 

He pushed off the wall and gave chase. He could here the police sirens in the distance, and the tell-tale red and blue lights just around the corner. Nepeta ducked into a nearby alley, and just as Karkat intended to turn the corner, she grabbed him, pinned him against a wall, hopped up, requiring Karkat to catch her and carry her so her legs were mostly dangling in the air, pull down the bandana that covered her face, pull up the iron mask that covered Karkat's face, and press her lips to his, pulling him into a long, deep kiss, borderline romantic, or passionate. Or rather, you could define it exactly as that, if only they were dating. The kind of kiss two lovers generally share, or a supervillain burglar shared with a superhero vigilante who also had very large crushes on each other, and was also using as a distraction. "Wait, what the fuck- ffffff-nnnnnn..." He was initially taken aback, but he couldn't really resist her charm, and despite a somewhat cleft lip that made it so her mouth could be described as catlike, they were also very soft, and easily kissable. If she could, she would purr. He wasn't necessarily filled with dislikement for her all the times they fought, and in his opinion, she was undeniably cute, and she shared a similar opinion of him. This was partially intended as a ploy to fool the police into thinking they were just a weird couple in an alley as a cop car passed by them, looking for her, as the alley was a dead end. But even when the police cruiser passed, they continued for a several blissful moments longer, enjoying every second of the moment, going far, far longer than they needed to. But eventually, she broke the kiss, to both their displeasure, and escaped his carry, using her natural agility as a thief to dash up a wall, grab onto a fire escape, and disappear into the rooftops. 

Karkat wanted to give chase, but another effect of her distraction was an even more powerful stun than kicking him in the chest. He was dumbstruck, as anyone would likely be in his situation. It felt almost as if it wasn't real. But asides from being dumbstruck, perhaps he was also lovestruck. He shook his head and began to walk home, unable to stop thinking about what just happened. He knew what she looked like, now. He also knew she was also an incredibly good kisser. 

Somewhere else, far away, amongst the rooftops, it is very possible, _more _than possible, Nepeta shared thoughts very similar to his.__

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this as a prequel for an MSPARP chat i'm in. Here it is again, if you didn't see it last time: https://msparp.com/herostuckooc


End file.
